


MARVELous March Prompt Challenge

by OrchidLurver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: #brothers, #loki - Freeform, #marvelousmarch, #thor - Freeform, #thorandloki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidLurver/pseuds/OrchidLurver
Summary: A collection of one-shots (and some artwork) for the MARVELous March prompt challenge, put together by amethyst_flame and myself. You can find more information on the challenge here:MARVELous March Prompts.I will have one shots and artwork that I will posting on my tumblr account. Nothing really related to any of my current WIPs.Enjoy (and please come join us for the challenge!).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Two: Brothers

** Brothers **

It’s an odd thing, to see this man he’s known for so long just sitting there like some regular mortal. This man who he’s been envious of for practically his entire existence. The mighty Thor, strong, solid, proud. Just sitting in a lush green field looking defeated, tired and broken. A cool breeze sends a few dried leaves dancing past the two men, the aroma of wildflowers in its wake. With a low grumble, Loki takes a few steps closer, his weight shifting as he tries to find the proper words.

“You look tired brother.” His eyes look over the horizon. Odin was right, this is a beautiful spot. It feels like a it could be home, not his home of course, but maybe for someone else. 

Licking his lips, Thor takes in a deep breath. “Do I?” Is it even possible for an immortal to be this exhausted. “I wonder if father ever felt it.”

 

“I’m sure he must of. The weight and stress of everything...especially the concern for the well being and balance of the nine realms on is shoulders.” The trickster clears his throat. “The lies.”

“Yes. We must not forget that.” Thor huffs. “You know I wanted to be just like him. Brave, Just, Fair. I always turned to him when I felt lost. Always thought he was so wize.” Even though he’s angered and feels betrayed by his father, Thor still loves Odin, still misses him. His council, his presence. Why did he never stop to think that maybe one day Odin would be gone. “I want to do better. Be better.”

“You will.” Loki folds his hands behind his back. 

“I know he must of thought that what he was doing was for the benefit of our people...but…” Thor grabs a strand of grass and brings his attention to it. With a heavy sigh, his shoulders slump. Absentmindedly, he drags a hand through his hair and then is suddenly reminded of his missing eye when his fingers make contact with the plate. “I still miss him.” Odin was the rock of stability and Thor’s constant reassurance that in the end, everything would be alright. With that gone...

Loki sits down beside his brother, a hand hovering over Thor’s shoulder, thinking better of it, he drops his hand down to his lap. “You’ll do what’s right for our people. Your heart’s in the right place. You’ve learned from his mistakes. And from mine.”

“Aye. But sometimes history repeats itself.” A blue eye glances in the direction of his dark haired brother. 

“Sometimes.” Loki nods. The two men grow silent as they watch the sunset. “I...I’m usually better off on my own. Or…” He clears his throat roughly. “But if you need me to, I’ll stay.”

“That’s uncharacteristically kind of you Loki. I’m surprised.” The large man scoffs. “And I thank you for your offering. I just…I don’t know what I need. What our people need.”

“Well. Maybe, I’ll just stay for a little while then.” A small smirk spreads across Loki’s face. “You know, until things quiet down.”

“So what...like a millenia or two?” Thor tosses the grass aside and shakes his head, his smile growing wider.

“Maybe.” A quick snicker. “That’s assuming you don’t get yourself into any more trouble.”

The last rays of the sun appear over the water as they continue to sit there in comfortable silence. Laughter is heard far in the distance, their people are setting up a stable community, a safe haven for the time being. Thanks to the help of T’Challa, their people have a new start.

“He’d be proud of what you’ve done. For them.” Loki dusts off his thighs and comes to a stand. 

Thor looks up at his brother. “He’d think just as highly of you as well. You’ve done some questionable things Loki. But he’d be proud.” With a tired groan, Thor stands and follows Loki back to the encampment. “Deep down you just want to prove your worth. Maybe more to yourself than anyone else.” His eyes look over the movement of all the people walking around. “I’m just...happy that you’re here brother.”


	2. Aliens

As the footage replays on the screen, Tony feels a chill run down his spine. The anniversary of the attack on New York, and everyone is celebrating in their own way. Hail the victorious. 

His eyes scan the replay of his lifeless form plummeting towards the ground, Tony can’t help but recall what was going through his mind during that moment. Pepper’s face, her laugh, her smile. 

The loud groan of the Leviathan as it crashes into the ground is heard as a news reporter recaps the events from that day. Tony tilts his head to the side, a few cracks and pops sound off. Rubbing his hands over his face, he takes in a deep breath and shakes off the feeling of dread. 

“Damn...” He mutters as he picks up the remote and turns off the screen. It was too much to process then, too much to process now. First they thawed out a man who’d been MIA for over sixty years. Then they were presented with some hard facts. Nord Gods exist. Ok. Myths, legends, not really the fairy tales they once thought.

And then there was the Chitauri. Aliens. Pissed off, warmongering and hell bent on claiming Earth as their own. Everything that made sense was tossed out the window of sanity. What other surprises are left to discover? 

“Doesn’t matter…” Tony clears his throat as he continues to work on his newest suit. “Bleeding Edge. Sounds good.” He sighs. Has it really come to this? Still, he can’t help but feel like something else is coming, something far worse. He taps a finger to his chest, his core, his gut, hasn’t been wrong yet. Hasn’t let him down. “Stupid aliens…” He grunts.


	3. Earth

A puff of grey smoke fills his lungs and sinuses. There he lets the aromas and flavors of hickory sit and swelter. Any normal man would cough, any normal man would be dead after all these years, but Logan, better known as the Wolverine is far from normal. He’s not even sure how much humanity is left in him. 

 

Tilting his head back to rest against the great oak, he stares up at the night’s sky. So many stars, so many planets, so many realms. After everything he’s seen, everything he’s fought, everywhere he’s been, who would have thought that Logan would still be more at peace then when his two feet were planted fairly on terraferma. Earth. Every memory that he’s ever made, or can at least remember from this planet, good and bad, he wouldn’t give them up. Not for nothing, not for no one. 

The people of this planet, his home. All they do is bicker and fight amongst each other. They kill, steal, rape and torture, each other, their homes, their world. Makes him think sometimes, maybe they, the human race don’t deserve such a beautiful world after all. They plague this world like a disease, maybe Earth should get a vaccine or something.

But then sometimes, they come together. Why? When their world is threatened, their entire race at stake, that’s when they unite. And only then, because right after it’s all said and done, the victory celebrate and the dead buried, it goes right back to the way it was. The way it’s always been. Pathetic. 

Maybe these other beings, Gods, Aliens, whatever. Maybe they’d treat this place better. Force them to treat one another better. Who knows. Maybe they’d wipe the slate clean and start over. Good riddance.

Another puffs of smoke leaves his lungs. His ever watchful eyes spot one of the most beautiful sights to see in the northern sky, the Aurora Borealis. 

“Guess that settles it.” Logan grunts out his frustrations. No matter how aggravating this world will ever be, he could never turn his back on it. Ever. “Damnit.” He sighs.


End file.
